Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-channel amplifier systems which are suitable for translating wide dynamic range signals, and, more particularly, to multi-channel gain ranging amplifier system capable of handling wide dynamic range signals, such as those encountered in seismic data processing and, therefore, is particurly suitable for use in digital seismic recording systems.